Locking security containers are used by end-users who need to secure items with a high degree of confidence. Conventional locking security containers may be utilized by end-users in satisfaction of certain specification including, for example, Federal Specification AA-F-358, which is directed to un-insulated filing cabinets that are designated to meet filing and storage criteria. Such locking security containers are resistant to covert and surreptitious entry.
Conventional locking security containers do not provide a visual indication as to whether the security container itself is locked or unlocked when latched. Accordingly, alternative locking security containers may be desired.